My Son Is Mao-chan?
by KichAeon
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far far away...Or rather, in a place called Ishiyama High School, there was a barbaric, ruthless, and defiant woman who thought nothing of her fellow man and her name is...Oga Tatsumi. WARNING OOC and GENDERBENDER! Fem Oga
1. I pick up a demon lord Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Beelzebub isn't mine!**

 **Author: Hey ya! Well I just made this on a whim but I like the Beelzebub anime too it's just too hilarious to watch. As you can see I'll follow the plot but...Oga Tatsumi is a FEMALE! Yup you read it right he'll be a '**

 ** _she_ ' in this fanfic same for Hilda and Aoi together with the red tails will be a ' _he_ '. But not all characters will be genderbend ok?**

 **WARNING: OOC, Unbeta, Profanities and Genderbender.**

* * *

 **I Picked Up A Demon Lord [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, and popular young lady, that everyone admired." A young petite female with brown hair, named Oga Tatsumi, started as she lean on the railings in the roof, remembering the scene that happened earlier as she continued "The kind hearted young lady said,"

* * *

 _"All of you kneel before me!" the young lady ordered as raising her hand, pointing at the pile of males lying beneath her feet._

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" a silvernette male, named Furuichi Takayuki, who was currently her one and only audience and only friend intervene earning the attention of the female brunette "Hmm?" she voiced out still not looking at the male as a baby suddenly pops its head in her arms "Don't 'Hmm?' me! Who's the kind hearted again? And what the hell is with the baby, huh!?" the silvernette exclaimed staring at the baby that was grasping her arms.

 _'Though about being beautiful, drop dead gorgeous and lot of admirers is true...'_ Takayuki thought blushing as he scan Tatsumi from head to toe.

Tatsumi has a long waist-length brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She has a heart shaped face and a large doe innocent charcoal orbs that can easily suck your soul but can turn into a sharp slits that can make you run or wet your pants with one glare. Shealso has the what you called large jugglers that was around E-cup, her hourglass body was wearing a small or half black gakuran jacket and a white shirt underneath with her upper 3 button unbutton showing her cleavage and a plain black skirt. A black socks that reach her up to her mid-thigh, using a black shoes as a footware. _'She'll be an ideal girl if her tongue wasn't sharp.'_ Takayuki thought, sighing inside his head in exhaustion.

"Silly little Fuyu-chi, that's what I was getting around to tell you. Break my train of thought and I break your back!" the female stated hitting the male on his head, bringing Takayuki back in the real world "Daaiki~!" the infant cheered as he saw the female hit the dazing off silvernette "Now listen up." the female demanded.

(A/N: It's Fuyu because **Fu** ruichi Taka **yu** ki.)

* * *

 _As soon as the petite brunette ordered them to kneel, the delinquent males kneel and bow their heads "We apologize for rising above our situation just now. You were just sleeping there so defenselessly, Oga-ch-san, that we thought it was our chance to at least grop- I mean beat you up," the leader confessed, correcting himself at the last sentence._

 _"That wasn't a chance. You know, if I were anybody but me, I's be dead." Tatsumi pointed out as she looked at her stabbed briefcasen from afar before looking back at the kneeling males who nervoucly laugh "H-Haha...That's not our intention. It'll be bad since we'd at least want to grope a healthy one." the leader muttered laughing and crying on how painful his bruised is as his words entered Oga's deaf ears and she started laughing misinterpreting the males words._

* * *

"The kind hearted young lady...decided to do some laundry in the river for once." Tatsumi said, remebering herself drowning the man's head in the river "And then...From the upstream, a big guy came floating, floating-" her sentence was cut off by Takayuki who raise his hand in front of her face "Okay, stop! Where are you going with this story? What the hell do you mean, a 'big guy'? **And** what the hell did I said about sleeping everywhere?" Takayuki chided, frowning at Tatsumi.

"He floated down the river! What can I say? And stop being a nanny and man up, Fuyu-chi." Tatsumi impassively stated looking away from the fuming Takayuki "A lady shoudn't sleep wherever place she wanted too! Wolves are all around the town!" Takayuki reprimanded and continued to blabber abou being a lady which Tatsumi ignored "Maa, Aren't you supposed to ask about the 'big guy'?" Tatsumi asked, changing the topic.

"That's right! 'Big guys' don't float down rivers, damn it!" Takayuki yelled before a realization suddenly flickers on his orbs and gave Tatsumi(who look away.) a look saying 'We're not done yet.' "Well, I admit it was definitely quite shocking. Actually all the other guys turned and ran the second they saw him. Tsk, bunch of cowards." Tatsumi stated "Well, duh! Any _normal_ person would especially when they see such a thing! " Takayuki exclaimed standing up from his seat.

"You mean like you would do?"

"Yes, like I would d- **HEY**!"

"Anyway back to my story. The kind hearted young lady was not taken aback in fear, and all by herself, lifted the big guy out of the river!" Tatsumi started her story once again ignoring Takayuki's rants.

* * *

 _Tatsumi stared at the large man for a while before crouching down and lifted the guy up, letting go of her touch, throwing the man at her back, not even leatst guilty once she heard of a pained groan. "Oh!" the large man said as Tatsumi lifted her hand and gave the man a karate chop on his head._

* * *

"And then split him into inside, a spirited and cute baby boy..." once again she was cut off by the horrified yell from Takayuki that forcefully took her out of her thoughts causing Tatsumi's eye to twitch in annoyance "YOU _SPLIT_ HIM!? YOU _**SPLIT**_ HIM!?" Takayuki yelled bashing his forehead to Tatsumi, not noticing their close proximity "The young lady said, 'Wah! what a cute baby!'" Tatsumi contined as she fought back to Takayuki pushing her forehead in his.

* * *

 _"Aueu? Au? Awai!" the baby continued to produce cute sounds as he look around as Tatsumi keep herself from squealing at his cuteness 'But, what the hell? Crap, what am'I supposed to do? I don't know how to entertain a baby...' Tatsumi thought looking down intently at the baby who took notice of her and crawl at her direction tilting his head squeeking out a "Au?"_

 _"Precious...Farewell!_ **_Transfer_** _!" the large man yelled as he put both his hands on his chest, jumping backwards at the river. "Da! Aie!" the baby garbled staring up at her with his large doe eyes tilting his head as Tatsumi stared back with her own large doe eye, sweating on not knowing what to do._

* * *

"The kind hearted young lady stayed calm and responded to the situation like an adult." Tatsumi stated as Takayuki slowly sit down with a large bump on his head.

* * *

 _"So kid...Are you_ ** _lost_** _?" Tatsumi asked trying to look kind as possible but ended up her eyes slowly turn into slits as she look down at the baby who crawled back in response causing her to flinch 'Am'I doing it wrong? Maybe more kinder and light hearted?' Tatsumi thought covering her face before lifting her arms up "Yosh! Yosh!" Tatsumi_ ** _tried_** _to cooed instead of giving warm atmosphere she gave out a cold one before covering her face again muttering "No, that's not it..."_

 _"Brat! I'll steal your soul!" Tatsumi exclaimed, her eyes turning slits as she smirked evilly as she emits an evil purple aura._

* * *

"After that, the baby..."

* * *

 _The baby's eyes suddenly lits up and twinkle in happiness before jumping towards her hugging her bossom, cuddling with it. "-got totally attached to me."_

* * *

"Or so it seems." Tatsumi finished looking at Takayuki as the so called attached baby from the story hugged her waist also looking at Takayuki saying a "Da!" showing his agreement,

"Enough already! Who the hell would believe that story!? Take him back to whatever you got him from already!" Takayuki exclaimed pulling the baby away from Tatsumi causing the infant's eyes to watered "Baka!" she yelled, panicking as she remeber what happen when the infant cried.

"Huh?" Takeshi muttered looking at the infant who was on the verge of tears as a electric statics slowly started to form around him "Wait, kid! Look at this! See? It's a camel cricket!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a shaky voice showing the jumping cricket to the green haired kid.

"What the are you doing?"

"This totally worked before, Baka!"

The baby was temporarily distracted before looking away ignoring the cricket "Ah, he's bored with it." Tatsumi stated and the infant started crying electrifying the duo.

* * *

 **Hallway**

* * *

"I never thought you're rank lower that a camel cricket, Fuyu-chi. That is what happens when he cries. That's why you can't just pull him away like that." Tatsumi grumpily informed, walking in the hallway as steams went out of their body "Don't you think there's something _wrong_ with that!?" Takayuki yelled but Tatsumi's finger stopped him by placing her fingers in Takayuki's lips.

"Aiu!" the infant abruptly open his eyes with a tick mark presented on his forehead "Fuyu-chi no baka! Keep your voice down!" Tatsumi exclaimed in a hushed wisphere as her large doe eyes turn into a dangerous slits when suddenly two deliquents started yelling at each other.

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUT BACK, A**HOLE!"

"SAY WHAT!?"

Immediately Tatsumi appeared in front of them putting her index finger in their lips saying "Shh." causing the tow deliquents to promptly get .

Tatsumi sigh in relief but but it was a short lived one for the baby once again started crying electrifying her and the other two delinquents who passed out and blows the hallway into pieces.

* * *

 **Up the sky**

* * *

Every humans or so that's what they, demons, called them ignorant humans do their own works and daily routine in addition of Tatsumi and Takayuki who was practically suffering as the two watch the baby cheered in the cafeteria. For short no one, noticed a small black hole that's currently getting larger in size as a large bird emerge out without even one human noticing.

As the bird fly a man stood, perfectly balance on top of the bird looking down emotionlessly at the humans below, holding his book which pages was fluttering because of the strong wind "It's about time. He is near. Leave no stone unturned." The man ordered smirking as he closed his book with a low ' _Click_ '.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading XD ? 😂😂** **Here I was supposed to finished one book at the time but I can't help it so I write another story ? 😂😂✌ ️** **Sorry for the wrong spelling or grammar.**

 **Ciao~**


	2. I pick up a demon lord Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Beelzebub isn't mine!**

 **Author: Hello, readers~! I would like to inform you that I will update a chapter once in a 5 days or a week just like how I do in my other fanfics so sorry if you wait long!**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC.**

* * *

 **I Picked Up A Demon Lord [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Furuichi Household**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Nee~ Fuyu-chi! What should I do?" Tatsumi whined eating a spoonful of her cake "Why should I know? And why the hell are we in _my_ house?" Takayuki asked in appraised look, emphasizing the 'my' part "Well...If we're in my house and the baby suddenly cry then my house will be ruin!" Tatsume exclaimed spinning her chair, making it roll towards Takayuki.

"So it's fine if mine gets blown up!" Takayuki exclaimed indignantly while Tatsumi suddenly change the topic "Nee~ If I remember correctly, you said before that your girlfriend likes children right?" Tatsumi asked with a familiar glint in her eyes "A-Ah(Y-Yes)" Takayuki answered in caution, not liking where the conversation is heading.

"HERE! Have a cute baby as my birthday gift for you!" Tatsumi exclaimed pushing the infant forcefully towards Takayuki "I AIN'T TAKING AND WILL NEVER TAKE THAT AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT! NOT SOME FREAKY BABY! I got a date tonight!" Takayuki rejected without giving a second thought as he continuously dodge Tatsumi who keeps shoving the infant at him "Then isn't it a good timing, give this to her as an early wedding gift from me! The only thing left is for you and the girl to raise him and lived happily ever after with my full support!" Tatsumi yelled taking hold of Takayuki's collar, slamming him down at the floor before grabbing the baby who was currently hugging her waist.

"Let go of me!" Tatsumi exclaimed as she frantically _tried_ to pull the infant away from her "Listen up, kid. If you seriously make me mad, _**I'll show you the pits of hell.**_ " Tatsumi stated in a deadly cold voice as her eyes turn into slits causing Takayuki and the baby to flinch and freeze on his spot, while on the other hand the baby...let's just say it became more attached to her.

"Fuyu-chi. He's totally attached to me." the brunette dryly stated, looking blankly at Takayuki as the baby rubs its cheeks at hers.

* _Tap_ *

"Attached to you?" a deep luscious voice inquired interrupting the idiotic duos, who turn their heads simultaneously at the window "You're delusional. Young Master would never take to the likes of _you_." the man stated looking down in a mocking like manner at the female brunette who was looking up at him. Normally he would have add a harsh insult like 'Die, gutter-trash.' but the person he's currently dealing with was a female, and even demons, like them, were thought to gave at least respect and be gentleman towards them no matter what race they were.

It was a tall, slim yet well built young man that was either around their age or older standing on top of Takayuki's desk. He has a shoulder length golden/blond hair, which long bangs was perfectly swept down at his left eye and the rest was tied in a low ponytail, resting on his shoulders, complimenting his slight tanned skin and his handsome feature. He was wearing a wrinkled free all black butlers suit except his white shirt underneath and his white gloves. On his hands, he was holding a black cane that had a silver hilt, which he was currently holding. For short another drop dead gorgeous has appeared that can make any females or males fall.

A pregnant silence was born as the three stared at each other for a minute until Takayuki snapped out and panicked "W-WHO ARE YOU!?" Takayuki yelled, snapping Tatsumi out of staring at the stranger "De. Who the hell are _you_? Put that aside. Get down from there! Why the hell are you waltzing to my house like you own it, _blondie_!?" Tatsumi hissed pointing an accusing finger (with a tick mark on the edge) at the man who just stared at her impassively at her.

 _'Why are you pickin' a fight like always, Tami? Don't you feel so something weird about him?'_ Takayuki thought sweatdropping as the man smirked and 'Hmph.' cockily at Tatsumi, who've grown two tick marks.

Jumping down from the desk, the man landed gracefully at the ground in front of the duo. Smiling the blonde man spread his arm "Now, Young Master, come along. Heil is here to take you home." the butler, named himself Heil, stated smiling pleasantly at the infant. The infant stared at him, don't get him wrong, he knows the butler, he'd been saw him once or more inside their castle before, taking care of him he liked him and all but still...

"Da!" The baby voiced out, looking away showing his disagreement, freezing Heil to his core as he stood frozen on his spot while Tatsumi on the other hand snorted "Looks like he doesn't like you!" Tatsumi childishly stated as he look up at him triumphantly making Heil blush in embarrassment "U-Uh...Young Master... It is time to go!" he said grabbing the infants legs trying to pry him off the brunettes bosom.

The two entered a one-sided tug of war with Tatsumi laughing in victory until Takayuki reminded her of the main point that they were talking about, which is getting rid of the baby and Tatsumi immediately snap out of her victory laugh and try to pry the baby off her "Hey, he came here to get you, kid!" Tatsumi exclaimed trying to remove the infants hand on her shirt.

"Fuyu-chi, you idiot, help!" She ordered and Takayuki was immediately on his feet and grabs the infants ***** causing the infant to promptly cry electrified the trio.

* * *

 ** _Few minutes later_**

* * *

* _Shussshh*_

Tatsumi and Takayuki, who was currently crisped and steaming sat down if front of the table together with Heil, who was barely injured. "I apologize. I'am this baby's demon butler-servant, Heilgard." Heil introduced himself calmly with his eye/s closed, sitting straight in front of the duo "Demon?" the idiot duo chorused.

"Hai, and that child is to be our king. His name is..." he trailed and open his eyes "Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. In other words, he is the Maou." Heil finished as an image of an evil laughing man pops on Tatsumi and Takayuki's head.

"MAOU _!_?" Tatsumi and Takayuki exclaimed simultaneously with a cracking galsses in their back as a additional effect.

"E-Eto, Heil-san, was it?" Takayuki asked, earning a nod from Heil as he watch Beel jump back on Tatsumi's lap "Thanks for the exposition! That's great and all...But since you've come to take him back, well, if you don't mind...a-ahaha.." Takayuki said, laughing nervously, pointing at Beel in a silent plea to goddamn take the baby and get the hell outta of his house.

"No, that won't be possible. Why? Because you seem to have been chosen." Heild stated dutifully before pointing at the dumbfounded Tatsumi of what he says next "As the Maou's mother. Dai-Maou-sama said,"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"HAHAHAHA!"_

 _A loud laugh echoed through the castle "Ah! Lookit, I'm gonna' destroy humanity tomorrow. Because you see... They're like, so annoying. They breed like roaches. Why don't we just, like, totally wipe them out?" the so called Dai-Maou suggested as he clicked the X button of his PSP._

 _"But Dai-Maou-sama, tomorrow is the Dark Dragon King's wedding." one of his advisors(?) reminded "Really? Then, the day after tomorrow. I'll definitely get to it the day after tomorrow." the Dai-Maou promised but, once again his adviser reminded him of another event "The day after is the hell-wide chupacabra hunting bus tour."_

 _"Eeehh~ Well, dang! I'm so like, super busy!" the Dai-Maou whined repeatedly clicking the O button "And after that, the 10,000-day mahjong marathon on Demon isle." his adviser once again reminded causing the Dai-Maou to groan in annoyance "Hah, forget it. I'll have that kid I just had do it." he said and called out "Heil!"_

 _"Hai?" Heil politely responded holding a tray of grape juice "Take him to the human world, find some human to raise him, and have him destroy humanity, 'kay?" he nonchalantly ordered._

* * *

"-is what he said." Heil finished staring impassively at Tatsumi and Takayuki that was currently sweatdropping at the moment.

"The Dai-Maou-" Tatsumi started.

"-sounds like he's got a screw loose." Takayuki finishes.

"I have come here in search of a human suitable to be the Young Master's parent." Heil stated ignoring the duos last statement "Oi, oi, oi. Do I look like a sweet-loving housewife material to you?" the brunette asked, deadpanning at Heil, who just emotionlessly stared at her as he heard a heavy footsteps approaching the door.

* _SLAM!*_

"I knew it! My eyes do not lie!" a old man who slam the door open exclaimed in a proud manner, startling Takeyuki "WHO?!" yelled the silvernette. "This is the dimensional transference demon, Alaindelon." Heil stated and Alaindelon suddenly kneel down, clasping both his hands in his chest "A dimensional transference demon is just as the name says. A demon who transfer people or things between dimensions!" Alaindelon trailed and closed his eyes as if reminiscing.

"In order to transfer the Young Master from the Demon World, I floated down the river. And, half conscious, I saw you standing and laughing wholeheartedly as the humans groveled before you! I was convinced that I can leave the Young Master in your hands!" Alaindelon exclaimed in delight while Tatsumi hang his head in horror. "So that's why..." she grumbles earning a assuring pat on her shoulders from Takayuki, unaware of Heil's calculating stare, he's been giving her.

"Tch! Quit messin' around! To hell with Maou's parent! I ain't gonna be a sweet-loving mommy material for this! The kid just likes me a little! Don't make it like a big freakin' deal!" Tatsumi yelled in absolute disagreement "In other words, you refused?" Heil inquired raising his visible delicate brow.

"Uh-huhM Now take the kid and leave now!" Tatsumi exclaimed shoving Beel in front of Heil's face "Is that so?" Heil once again questioned, earning a confused look from Tatsumi who watch him raise his cane " _Then, please die._ " Heil stated and a sadistic smirk form on his lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wrong grammar or spell!**

 **Ciao~**


	3. I pick up a demon lord Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: Beelzebub isn't mine!**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **I Picked Up A Demon Lord [Part 3** **]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* **BOOOM!** *

"Crap! He's actually a demon?" Takayuki yelled in horror as he ran out of his house together with Tatsumi, "UWAAAH! The hell's with the blondie!? Good thing we're not in my house, lucky~!" Tatsumi yelled in unfeminine way "Tami, you b*stard! Wait for me! You're _so_ paying for the repairs! **YES YOU ARE, DAMN IT**!" Takayuki shouted as he tried to catch up to Tatsumi before laughing out of nowhere while crying at the same time.

( **A/N** : Oga **Ta** tsu **mi =** Tami.)

"AHAHA! W-What's this? This is a real laugh!" Takayuki exclaimed finding something funny at Tatsumi's back as they ran for their lives "Don't crack on me, Fuyu-chi!" Tatsumi yelled and looked back "I can handle this!" Tatsumi assured.

"Hell no you can't! He's still stuck on your back!" Takayuki informed with panic lacing on his voice "W-What!? You! * _Pulls_ * He won't came off!" Tatsumi yelled as she desperately pulled the baby away from her back not noticing Heil landing on top of the electric post "Give it up, woman." He stated, holding his sword that reflect the sunlight.

"Did you think you could escape a demon? How naive." Heil stated, watching in amusement as Tatsumi and Takayuki abruptly stops on their tracks, looking up "Shut up! You're just a blondie! You can't even go down here and fight like a man so stop acting cool!" Tatsumi shouted and turn to the other corner while Heil's orbs glinted in a sadistic way as he watch them struggle.

"Akubaba." he called and a large bird which is mostly dark green though it has dark, but not navy, blue wings and a blue headdress of the same shade with a gold-colored necklace studded all around with green stones, wearing dull yellow-colored bands around its hind legs' hips and a silver armor on its forehead appeared behind him before flying in front of Tatsumi and Takayuki.

"HE'S A DEMON ALRIGHT!" Takayuki confirmed in horror as he watch the bird landed in front of them. Roaring, Akubaba spread his wings hindering Tatsumi's way to her displeasure a tick marked appeared "OGA KICK!" Tatsumi exclaimed kicking the large bird on it's head leaving it whimpering as it flew back, behind Takayuki.

"You...kicked...You _kicked_ a demon!?" Takayuki shouted through his sore throat from yelling continuously as he continued running with Tatsumi leaving a wide-eyed Heil behind. "AU!" Beel voiced out in delight enjoying how Tatsumi ran in a fast pace.

"Okay, I kind of respect that about you!" Takayuki stated lowering his voice a little "Tsk, as much as I don't like animal abused, the bird didn't give me no choice." Tatsumi mattered causing Takayuki to deadpan "You categorized that as animal?" he inquired.

As soon as the two relaxed their posture a little a sudden hit landed a few mm away from behind which continued to happened as they reach the riverbed.

* * *

"Isn't that the Rampaging Oga?" one random delinquent inquired as he look towards where the explosion came from "Looks like something's going down." another delinquent answered as they saw a worn out Tatsumi and Takayuki running desperately to the riversides at the same time Heil appeared behind them, stopping momentarily and stared at the delinquents.

"Oi, oi, oi, it's 'Demon Queen' runnin' away from a man?" another delinquent asked mockingly as they watch Tatsumi and Takayuki ran in circles "This is seriously our chance!" one delinquent suggested "Okay, we're gonna help that bloke!" the delinquent agreed. _'Foolish humans.'_ Heil thought before looking back at Tatsumi, deciding to stop playing, he jump down.

* * *

Panting the duo stops on their track and a sword immediately greeted Tatsumi's face, "You think you can escape?" Heil started pointing his sword at Tatsumi's cheeks as she remain calm while Takayuki gape in horror "You refuse, despite being chosen by the Maou. Demon's are _very_ picky about contracts, you see. Die." Heil stated, poking her cheeks, enough for it to draw blood that travel down to his sword before falling on Beel's cheeks.

Causing Beel's eye's to widen and swelled in tears as electric statics started forming around his small form, confusing Heil "Young Master?" he called out ignoring the delinquents who's currently coming near.

" **IYAAAAAAUUH!** " Beel cried, throwing a full blown tantrum, releasing large amount of electricity throwing Takuyaki and delinquents off, also Heil, who jumps away as soon as Beel cried.

"W-What is this? He's freakin' out? Is this the power of a demon?" Takayuki inquired as Heil landed gracefully beside him "Y-Young Master! Please do not throw a tantrum!" Heil yelled, breaking off his calm demure "Tantrum!? Don't sh*t with me that is way beyond a tantrum!" Takayuki exclaimed in horror before noticing Tatsumi's absence.

"W-Where's Tami!?" he yelled and look around until his eyes caught sight of Tatsumi collapsing on the ground "She fall unconscious or worse dead!" Takayuki shouted in distress "Do something!" He demanded grasping locks of his hair as he looked at Heil.

"I cannot. When he gets like that, there is no stopping the Young Master." Heil muttered staring grimly at Beel, who continued crying "Y-You can't!? Then what are we supposed to do!?" Takayuki yelled, irking Heil for a sudden feeling of uselessness appeared inside of him causing his to give Takayuki a punch in the gut.

"I told you there's nothing to be done!" Heil exclaimed in anger as his visible brow furrowed in annoyance "Only Dai-Maou-sama could calm a crying fit like this..." as soon as those words left his mouth, Beel's tantrum stopped promptly shocking him as his eyes caught sight of the female brunette sitting on the ground patting Beel's head, who's tears still strained in his eyes.

"Kid, a man shouldn't go crying like that. People'll think you're weak." Tatsumi stated looking down at Beel in a somewhat disapproving manner _'He stopped!? T-That's impossible. Even I can't stop him even when he cries like that...And yet, with not so much as a...'_ Heil thought, he eyes open wide and his mouth slightly hang open as he watch Beel immediately rubs his tears away not liking how his 'mother' is looking at him.

"Da!" Beel voice out trying to be a tough boy in his 'mothers' eyes "Good kid." Tatsumi complimented smiling warmly at Beel which caught Heil and Takayuki off guard.

Tatsumi gave Beel one last pat in his head before standing up leaving Beel behind the burned grasses "No more crying, okay?" she inquired walking away from Beel who stared at her back, unable to comprehend what's currently happening, _'Bingo!'_ she thought "And don't follow me anymore." Tatsumi added waving at Beel who's raising his arms calling for her attention.

* _CREAAAK_ *

A loud sound of something breaking reverberate through the riverbed earning the trios attention to the falling steel tower towards Beel's direction earning two loud gasp "YOUNG MASTER!" Heil yelled in panic as the steel tower slowly fall in Beel's direction causing Tatsumi to subconsciously run towards the infant, who's about to cry at any moment.

 _'Huh? Why am'I running? Oi, oi, don't tell me I'm going to save some random baby I randomly picked up earlier?'_ she thought before scooping Beel in her arms in a protective hold like a animal protecting her cub _'Tsk. They better list me as a hero if I die or I'll hunt them.'_ Tatsumi thought glaring at the falling steel tower before tightly closing her eyes, unable to see a vibrant red envelopes her body accompanied by a large symbol.

"AAUGH!" Tatsumi voiced out as the infants eyes turn orange, releasing a large amount of power destroying the whole tower completely, creating a small crater on the ground "She destroyed the steel tower?" Heil muttered in disbelief _'I can't believe she resonate with the Young Master and drew out so much power. What the...Who in the world is she?'_ He thought as he immediately appeared in front of the barely conscious Tatsumi.

"O-Oi...blondie...I-I...h-hero...die..." she garble, still holding Beel protectively before her consciousness slowly slips away only remembering a frantic call of Takayuki and a cold arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

"Wah!" Tatsumi abruptly sit up, her body covered in sweat as she frantically look around the room unable to recognized the small room she was at first before sighing in relief as she notice it's hers "* _Pants_ * So it's just a dream? Ahaha~ That was the st*pidest dream ever." she softly whispered, wiping her sweat not noticing one pair of eye watching her in amusement.

"Phew~! I thought I was really gonna be a loving mommy material to a Demon Lord." Tatsumi added while Heil decided to finally speak "Finally awake are you, woman?" Heil stated smirking at Tatsumi's flustered face as if she was caught doing something naughty by her parents. _'D-Did he hear me talking to myself just now!?'_ Tatsumi thought.

"It has been a full two days, and I'am tired of waiting." Heil stated closing his visible eye "Why are you here? And wait, you were here the whole time!?" Tatsumi demanded pointing an accusing finger at Heil "What are you surprised about? You are the Maou's mother. Beginning today, let us raise a fine Maou to destroy humanity." fairly enough he liked how it sounded.

"Also," he trailed opening his visible eye, smirking at Tatsumi who stared at him in confusion "I suggest you to not talk out loud when you're by yourself or people will think you're deranged, it'll cause bad reputation if humans and demons think of Young Masters mother as a lunatic. Reconsider it, woman." Heil stated as his smirk widen when Tatsumi's face goes red to her neck.

 **"STOP CALLIN' ME WOMAN, BLONDIE!"**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wrong mistakes and grammar~!**

 **Ciao~**


	4. Say Hi To The Bob Brawler! Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Beelzebub isn't mine~!**

 **Hey ya~! I'm starting to give all of you a late updates aren't I? Well then let me change the way I update?** **From now on I'll start updating in either friday or saturday starting from next week since the school is getting busier and the only days that I don't have one is friday and saturday.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **Say Hi To The Bob Brawler! [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Muttered* *Muttered*_

* _Tap* *Tap*_

"* _Whines*_ My body's not gonna hold up at this rate." Tatsumi whines, her skin was roasted and steams leaving her body as she walks (more like limps) together with Takayuki "Why are you bringing him to school anyway? Shouldn't you just leave him at home?" Takayuki asked watching Tatsumi limps forward.

"M-My place is off limits...It's been taken over by a demon blondie. Also there's no escaping from this kid." Tatsumi stated looking at Beel, who was currently sleeping peacefully at her back "Huh!? My place is even more off limits! The day before yesterday you half destroyed it!" Takayuki exclaimed indignantly. "Just listen, Fuyu-chi!" Tatsumi yelled grinding her teeth in annoyance.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

* * *

 _"Starting from today, this baby and I will be living here in your care." Heil stated bowing politely while sitting in seiza, before slowly sitting up with his eyes closed, his face radiating of sparkles causing Tatsumi's mother and sister to blush a little while Tatsumi's father eyed him suspiciously. "My name is Heilgard. Please think of me as your new son." Heil added._

 _"Ey! Woah! Hold your horses, Blondie! People will misunderstand what you're saying!" Tatsumi yelled putting Beel down "Is there some problem?" Heil inquired glancing at Tatsumi "There hell is one!" Tatsumi yelled and stared at her family who look as stiff as a stone that would break by a poke "EVERYONE'S FREAKIN' FROZEN IN SHOCK!" Tatsumi roared as she points at her family who was openly gaping at the sight._

 _"However, I heard that was customary in this country..." Heil trailed earning a tick mark from Tatsumi "Says who, damn it!?" She demanded before continuing "Your assumptions are all wrong!" Tatsumi yelled oblivious to what her family is thinking._

* * *

 _'This country? He's from overseas?' -Tatsumi's father thought in suspicion._

 _'Tat-chan brought a boy home? And he's a blond bishounen! My little girl is growing up!' -Tatsumi's mom thought in happiness._

 _'Bishie spotted!' -Misaki thought nonchalantly._

 _'But wait, this baby..' Tatsumi's father thought as he stared at the baby who just swayed his body nonchalantly without a care in the world. "I told you already! I haven't accepted that I'm going to be his mother!" Tatsumi yelled giving her family more weird thoughts._

 _'M-M-My little princess! M-Mother!?' Tatsumi's father thought in distress "*Chuckles* Even after all we did." Heil stated chuckling at the reaction of Tatsumi's family 'S-She did what!? M-My princess's innocence!' Tatsumi's father yelled on his head in horror. "I must admit you were quite amazing. Especially with your hands, you know how to use them well." Heil stated smirking tauntingly at Tatsumi. Her mother gaped in awe before giving Tatsumi a thumbs up, Misaki smirked proudly at her little sister while the soul of Tatsumi's father left his body._

 _"TATSUMI!" Tatsumi's father roared slamming his hand on the table, startling Tatsumi. "H-How!? You said you'll marry papa when you grow up! You promised to be papa's little girl forever! AND THEN YOU GIVE YOUR FIRST TO A BLOND AND HAVE A BABY! Is that why you left last year!? And said you'll be staying at Takayuki-kun's house!? You're pregnant back then aren't you!?" Tatsumi's father yelled in distress pulling a large picture frame out of nowhere showing baby Tatsumi smiling happily at the camera._

 _"I never promise that! Put that frame away! And you got it all wrong, I really did stay at Fuyu-chi's house! We even played whole lot of games!" Tatsumi yelled_

 _ **trying** to reasoned with her father "Wrong!? Where m'I wrong!?" Tatsumi's father shouted before pointing at the innocent baby who looked away from Tatsumi's father._

 _"Look at that kid! He's yours, no matter how you look at it! He got you super precious moe eyes when you glare!" Tatsumi's father shouted suddenly clinging in Tatsumi's right leg "He ain't got it! What the hell's the 'Moe' for!?" Tatsumi roared in embarrassment trying to fry her father away._

 _"Oh my, He's the spitting image of my little girl!" -Tatsumi's mother._

 _"Lemme lemme see!" -Misaki_

 _"*Giggles* Such a daring little boy! He makes me remember when you were a little, Tat-chan!" Tatsumi's mother exclaimed causing Beel to blush as he heard the oldest female Oga compared him to his 'mother' while Heil just raised his visible brow 'Tat-chan? Tami? and Tatsumi.' Heil thought until Misaki got his attention "What country are you from?" Misaki asked._

 _"I'm from Makai." Heil replied as he fluidly turn to Misaki causing his hair to sway elegantly, giving of a full blown bishie sparkles and background "Macao? Wow, your Japanese is really good." Misaki complimented nodding in approval._

 _"Onee-chan, Kaa-chan! I know your supportive and all but this support ain't needed at least be like dad who's suspicious about me bringing a random blondie not giving me a proud smirk and a thumbs up which was practically saying 'Good Job!'!" Tatsumi yelled and her father was on action once again._

 _"_ _ **YOU**! You're planning on taking responsibility in this as well are you!? You're not going to just pushed it to my daughter are you!?" Tatsumi's father shouted pointing at Heil, who was quiet for a while before replying with his own seriousness, thinking it's better to went with the flow "I'm going to take full responsibility. Please do not worry, Oga-san."_

 _Tatsumi's father and Heil stared at each other for minutes until her father suddenly kneel down and bow his head in front of Heil "Please take care of my child. I may be asking too much but please do, if possible keep her away from any harms way and never abandon her." Tatsumi's father seriously stated stated, earning a pat on the shoulder._

 _"Please do raise your head, Oga-san. I will keep a watchful eye on her and keep her safe as much as I can." Heil assuring Tatsumi's father "My...daughter...is in your hands." Tatsumi's father stated, finally giving the protection duty and trusting Heil to protect his daughter at all times._

 _" **THE HELLS WITH THE DRAMA!? I don't freakin' need a protection!** " Tatsumi yelled crashing the atmosphere together with the sparkles and background musics._

* * *

"-and that's how it was." Tatsumi finished sighing in exhaustion while Takayuki suddenly fasten his pace and catch up with her "H-Hold on a sec. Hold on a goddamn sec!" Takayuki exclaimed grabbing Tatsumi's arm looking at her seriously "So you're living under the same roof? With that blondie bishounen? What the? What the hell!? What kind of romantic comedy setup is this!? Why, (even if I was with you first there's no romantic comedy set up!) when my house is half destroyed and my girlfriend break up with me...Why!?" Takayuki exclaimed.

" _That's_ what's eating you?" Tatsumi stated frowning " _That's_ important! How come is that the guy you just met suddenly sleep at the same roof as you!(It took me years! and it's just last year!)" Takayuki yelled.

"My life's on the line here, Baka-Fuyu-chi!" Tatsumi exclaimed as she started to sweat bullets "You're life?" Takayuki asked and Tatsumi started talking once again.

* * *

 **Last Night**

* * *

 _"That's enough, Blondie! How dare you confused my family like that!? Are you seriously planning on living here, you b*stard!?" Tatsumi yelled, complaining. "There's nothing to be done about it. The Young Master chose you, after all. Also the dinner was delicious, Sumi." Heil coolly stated, not affected by Tatsumi's outburst._

 _"Stop making yourselves so damn at home! And why the hell are you giving me a nickname!?" Tatsumi exclaimed pointing accusingly at Heil, who calmly sips his tea. "I supposed it's only appropriate call you one. Also, if I were to take the Young Master and leave, you'd be the one in danger." Heil stated._

 _"Eh? Why's that?" Tatsumi whined as she picked up Beel who was lazily crawling towards her "Hmph, and you said you won't be a 'sweet-loving mother material'. You sure didn't stand to your words." Heil stated smirking mockingly at Tatsumi, who blushed and started waving her hands up and down accidentally throwing Beel out of her hands. "Uwah!" Tatsumi yelps as she watch Beel get caught by Heil._

 _"Such insolence." Heil said while Beels eyes started tearing up in a alrmingly fast rate "U..._

 _ **Uwyahhhh!** " Beel cried and started to electrified Tatsumi who tried not to scream in pain. "If he is separated from you the Young Master throws a tantrum." Heil explained as he slowly started walking backwards 5.6 meters away from Tatsumi._

 _"The shock wave from the Young Master's crying contains considerable destructive power." Heil continued, 8.3 meters away from Tatsumi, who was now screaming in pain while Heil watched calmly "A precaution. When the Young Master gets 15 meters away you should be warned that the electric waves from his voice rise to fatal level." Heil finished and stopped at 14.5 meters away from Tatsumi before appearing beside her, catching her as she slowly falls forward._

 _"W-What are you doing!?" Tatsumi weakly protested causing Heil to smirked "By chance did you not take seriously what I said earlier. If I recall correctly, I'm in charge of your safety and protection. And I mean it, a demon never lie after all." Heil whispered in her ears, to the point where she can feel his hot breath tickling her earlobe._

 _"Y-You b*stard!" Tatsumi yelled head batting Heil before falling into a deep slumber "Hm, you did well for a human." Heil stated, remembering todays events as he put Tatsumi in her bed, tucking her in, ignoring the pain in his forehead._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar. See ya in the next chap.**

 **Ciao~**


	5. Say Hi to Bob Brawler! Part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **Beelzbub isn't mine!**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **Say Hi To Bob Brawler! [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"And that's how it was." Tatsumi finished as she lazily lean on the rail, tiredly sighing "Anyway, Tami...Where did Heil-san sleep last night?" Takayuki nervously asked as he fidget on his seat "...FUYU-CHI BAKA!" Tatsumi yelled punching Takayuki "But...A PROPER LADY MUST **NOT** SLEEP WITH ANYONE UNTIL THEY'RE MARRIED!" Takayuki reasoned, rubbing his aching cheeks.

"Da!" Beel voiced out and was about to completely caught the cricket, if not for the three person who blocked his way.

"Whoa, you kiddin' me?" -a delinquent with a afro hair said.

"She really got a kid with 'er. What a piece of work!" -the bald delinquent.

"See, what'd I tell ya? If we're gonna get the Queen, now's the time." -the blond delinquent.

Hearing the commotion Tatsumi took a peek behind her and saw Beel being lifted up by the three delinquents, but what shocked her the most is _'T-THIS DISTANCE!13? no wait, its's 14.5 meters!'_ Tatsumi yelled internally ignoring what the blond delinquent was telling her. "'Queen' Ya have to be more careful. Ya h've to watch the b'by real close or else..." the blonde delinquent stated while the only thing that Tatsumi noticed is how Beel was alarmingly ready to cry at any seconds.

"Don't move!" Tatsumi exclaimed earning a confused look from the delinquents " _Don't move a step farther away._ " Tatsumi commanded letting out a evil aura to intimidate, her eyes turn to slits as she adds " ** _You move and I'll kill you._** " she threaten, succesfully making the three shake like a leaf.

When she noticed that she successfully intimidate the delinquents she opened her mouth "How many meters do I got?" she asked as she started sweating but instead of answering her question the three tried to make fun of her while their legs shakes like a leaf .

"Hey...O-Oga-sama's sweatin' like crazy...it's hot but still scary as hell though."

"Move it, chumps!" two rough voice commanded causing the trio to look back "You guys are..." the bald delinquent trailed and the blond continued it for him "It's the Twin-Headed Dragon of Ishiyama, the Sanada Brothers!" he yelled in horror.

"We'll be the ones to crush Oga!" Ryuji exclaimed, confusing Tatsumi "Who're they?" Tatsumi asked, cutely tilting her head as a large question pop out while Takayuki on the other hand, started panic and yelled in horror "BAKA! Those are the second years..." his sentence was interrupted by another voice

"Hey, now! No running away." Abe stated cracking his knuckles.

"It's Killer Machine Abe!" -the three delinquents.

"You did a real number on me before." Abe stated as he grit his teeth "Oi, oi, don't go forgetting me." Shimokawa stated, saluting and winking at Tatsumi, who stared blankly at him.

"Even Good Night Shimokawa!" -the three delinquents.

"What the...All the leaders of the second year are here!" the blonde yelled in distress "Tami, this is lookin' dicey." Takayuki whispered causing Tatsumi's brow to furrowed in annoyance "What a pain..." she muttered until she noticed the three delinquent holding Beel tried to run away "You jerks! Stick closer!" Tatsumi exclaimed in panic and the trio immediately complied in fear.

As soon as she know that Beel in in the safe distance she nodded in approval before turning away from them "Yosh! ittekimasu!" Tatsumi said, walking away "ITTERASSHAI!" the trio responded in chorus.

"Get over here, you!" Tatsumi exclaimed, stopping on her tracks, 5 meters away from Abe and Shimokawa "What? You chicken? Come here!" the brunette taunted stepping back a little as the two males run towards her. Curling her fist, she punch Abe and Shimokawa sending them flying to the sky "Oga 'barely 15 meters' punch!" Tatsumi yelled in a awkward pose.

"Hey? Not bad, rookie." Ryuji said as he readied his weapon together with Ryuichi "I'll saw you completely in half! With my secret technique, the Texas Chainsaw!" Ryuichi exclaimed "DIE!" the twins yelled and advanced towards Tatsumi's back.

Turning around, Tatsumi glared "Then I'll use... _Ground pound._ " Tatsumi stated punching the twins at the same time, using one fist before pounding them at the ground to the trio's horror and Beel's glee.

"A double-fatality!" the delinquent with afro hair stated. Their faces turn blue from horror when they notice Tatsumi walking towards them "Uh, we're sor.." the blonde was cut off by Tatsumi's punch "Tadaima." Tatsumi stated and the blonde automatically replied "Okairinasaihihi!" while the other two ran away in fear.

"Next time you make off alone like that, _I'll stomp you flat_." Tatsumi said in a icy cold voice, glaring down at Beel to the infant's glee and tried to crawl up to her only for his hands to slip. Tatsumi immediately reacting, caught the baby before he falls.

* * *

 **Oga Household**

* * *

Whining Tatsumi entered the living room, tired of fighting on the rooftop and tired of Takayuki's scolding about not sleeping with males until married "* _Sigh_ * Tadaima." Tatsumi grunted "Welcome home, love." Heil calmly stated, taking note on how tired she look. "You still look exhausted. Did I, by chance get to rough last night?" Heil asked, talking about her being electrified last night.

"Damn right! You are!" Tatsumi exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Heil, unaware of what her family was thinking "Certainly, as soon as you woke up you have been complaining on how it hurts, but fear not, you will get used to it soon since it will happen more frequently." Heil assured. Misaki blushed remembering Tatsumi's loud yell in pain (being electrified.) _'Good going lil sis!'_

"Oh my, it seems like I'll be expecting another grandchildren soon." Shouko said out loud. Tatsumi gaped at her mother finally noticing how everyone was getting a wrong idea. Heil's lips formed a knowing smirk as he looked at Tatsumi "YOU B*ASTARD! You did that on purpose!" Tatsumi yelled, her face was red in anger.

"I wonder what are you talking about." Heil said, smiling **_innocently_** as he gave off the bishie sparkles. "* _Laughs_ * It's good that you get along but the limit is only two, ok? You can make more after the shiki. Now that I mention it, when is the shiki?" Youjirou asked laughing at how _sweet_ Tatsumi and Heil interact but unknown to him Heil misinterpret the meaning of 'Shiki.'

( **A/N;** What Youjiro was talking about is Shiki - ceremony while Heilgard was thinking about Shiki - Death.)

" _Shiki_? Are you sure you want to know?" Heil asked, from what he knows humans never favor knowing their love ones death since they like to be an ignorant creatures and spent time with them much as possible, so right now he was quite puzzled.

Tatsumi, knowing that the two were talking about two different things, she interrupted "Whoa, whoa, hold it!" Tatsumi exclaimed carefully handing Beel to her mother "* _Giggles_ * Tat-chan, the bath is ready, so why not take a bath first?" Shouko suggested rocking the infant up and down.

Tatsumi nodded enthusiastically before giving Heil a wary glance which didn't go unnoticed by him "Do not worry. It is 14 meters between the bathroom and the living room. As long as you don't go beyond that line, you should be fine." Heil assured "...You call that assuring? I'm damn close to being fried.." Tatsumi grumbled, as her shoulders slump down.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

* * *

* _Drips_ * * _Drips_ *

"Mou~ I can't relax like this." Tatsumi said in a grumpy tone, closing her eyes she push herself more to the corner off the tub which is where the living room was directed. Her back making contact on the cold tiles then the door slid open startling her.

"Woah!" she yelped, as soon as she open her eyes, she saw a well toned pack of abs, a muscular yet slender slightly tanned body of Heil, only wearing a towel on his waist. "...What are you doing here?" Tatsumi deadpanned.

Well that wasn't the reaction he was expecting but oh well "I came because I thought it would be better if I tell you what is the current distance between you and the Young Master." He calmly explained, walking towards the tub as his eyes assessed Tatsumi's body starting from her dripping hair to down. "I supposed you should be thankful that I did not send Alaindelon." Heil stated, dipping himself from the tub his shoulders making contact with Tatsumi's surprisingly soft ones while Tatsumi's face twisted in thought of Alaindelon.

"But still, wouldn't a woman normally screamed when a male entered the bathroom naked? not like I'm complaining at this view." Heil added, smirking as he stared at her uncovered breast. "* _Laughs_ * Now that you mention it I'm na...ked.." Tatsumi trailed processing what's happening _'Naked...I'm naked...he's naked...naked...bathroom...right beside me...we're naked alone in the bathroom...'_ at the last thought _,_ her face explode of redness and abrupt stood up covering the things needed to be covered before screaming not caring about how girly it sounds.

" _ **KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

"* _Smirks_ * Looks like you're not just an imbecile but also slow."

" **SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!** "

"14.3 meters."

"Don't ignore me and start counting now!"

"13.9 meters...13.4 meters."

" **DAMN IT!WHY CAN'T I JUST TAKE A BATH IN PEACE!** "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling! Hope you like it!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
